1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of, upon detecting a predetermined state, sending a notice at any time irrespective of settings, and a method of controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a general technique of automatic notice as disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 2003-150180 (KOKAI), there is a control technique of adjusting or automatically adjusting the same sound sources for different notice purposes at respective appropriate volumes (cf. JP-A No. 2003-150180 (KOKAI)).
According to this technique, however, when an important notice is sent, unnecessary control of a notice unit is executed, an important notice is not set or setting of intensity of the notice unit is so small that the notice cannot be sent.